


"Say It"

by eggvoid, penguinzaus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggvoid/pseuds/eggvoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinzaus/pseuds/penguinzaus
Summary: Atsumu Miya is much clingier than you think.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	"Say It"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Mae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggvoid/profile) for editing this!

Late Friday night.

You're done with all of your exams, and you are more than ready for winter break. Atsumu insisted on having date night with you despite knowing that you would still be exhausted from staying up several nights in a row; nights filled with cramming and espresso shots. 

Atsumu: I really wanna see you :((

Atsumu: I'm boreddd

You: some people (ahem me) have exams until the last day

Atsumu: plssssssss we can just watch movies or whatever

You: fine

You: but don't get mad if I fall asleep halfway through the first movie

Atsumu is surprisingly clingy considering how prickly his personality can be. Yes, he's snappy at times, but you sass him right back. And yes, he teases you like there's no tomorrow, but you love teasing as much as he does.

You've got an annoying, little shit of a boyfriend. But let's be honest though, you're an annoying little shit of a girlfriend. You two are perfect together.

Your thoughts come to a halt when you arrive at Atsumu's front porch. Before you could ring the doorbell Atsumu is already right in front of you.

"Hey, sorry I've been distant lately you know school and stuff—"

He interrupts your apology gathering you in his arms, hugging you like he hasn't seen you in years.

_It's been 14 days._ You think to yourself, shaking your head. In the back of your mind you wonder how he knew that you needed a hug however, you don't bother acknowledging this thought.

"Don't even start with the apologies," he says as you walk in.

"But I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you. C'mon it's late, let's start with those cheesy J.Lo movies you like so much."

You gasp, clutching your imaginary pearls.

  
" **You** would watch romance movies that you hate with a fiery passion for me? Who are you and what did you do to my dumbass boyfriend?!"

“He’s right here,” he replies with a soft chuckle.

“And he’s going to cuddle you all. night. long.” he continues, teasing you by emphasizing those last three words.

You grab two blankets and get comfy on the brown, suede loveseat. You hand a blanket to Atsumu, which he swiftly discards. He dramatically throws it down onto the floor, kicking it aside for good measure. With a pouty, somewhat offended look, Atsumu makes his way under your blanket.

“I brought us two blankets for a reason,” you say with a hint of sarcasm as a response to his ~~cute~~ petty behaviour.

“Yeah, but isn’t it warmer together—,” he coos.

You roll your eyes as Atsumu gently lays his head on your shoulder. You find the weight of his head annoying, but you don’t want to push him off either. You could feel him snuggling closer to you, his warmth encouraging your body to relax.

You had missed this, the feeling of him being beside you. You chastise yourself for being so pathetic after all; you’re not one to be so clingy. Maybe it was the fact that your mind and body has been on edge for the past two weeks. Maybe it was because the boy you’ve been crushing on since middle school was right here beside you. Or, maybe it was the movie getting to you. Whatever was causing you to feel extra emotional tonight didn’t matter, all you knew was that you didn’t want this time with him to end.

You sit up and Atsumu does too. He looks at you and asks,”What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” you say, trying to hide a devious smile forming on your lips.

You lean towards Atsumu, slowly closing the little bit of space between you two. Your lips getting impossibly close to his. You can hear his breath hitch and see his cheeks flush a dusty pink, Atsumu closes his eyes.

He looks so cute expecting you to press your lips against his. You’re tempted to do exactly that, but instead you lean to his side and grab the remote.

Atsumu opens his eyes when he hears you plop down on your side of the couch.

“Kiss me,” he says in a half-serious tone, chuckling at your antics.

You ignore him, thinking you got him exactly where you would want him. However the idea of wrapping your arms around him and kissing him all night is quite tempting in itself.

“C’mon~,” he chuckles as he wraps his arm around your shoulder, face getting dangerously close to yours.

You gently push him away, back to his side of the couch. Knowing Atsumu, he’ll be relentless.You have declared a silent war, a war he wanted to win. One of you had to kiss the other first, and you did not want to lose to Atsumu. You knew he would tease you all winter break if he won this little contest.

You start to strategize, deciding to give him the silent treatment until his resolve shatters. The two weeks you’ve spent apart might as well have been an entire century to Atsumu. Satisfied with your assumption that you had more self-control in the situation compared to him, you happily focus on the movie playing. What you did not assess however, was his teasing nature, begging for your interest. 

Drawing your eyes away from the movie, Atsumu grabs your hand. He kisses your fingertips, demanding your attention, his mischievous eyes never leaving yours. You suppress a smile, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of pulling out a reaction from you. He moves on to the back of your hand and kisses you like a prince, making his way up your arm, lightly pressing his lips against your skin. 

You feel him tenderly nibble your shoulder, working his way up. He stops at your collarbone and you feel him cheekily smile into the kiss. Immersed in his touch, you don’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but he definitely has something planned. Atsumu continues peppering your neck with soft kisses, softly chuckling at your sensitivity as he continues. 

  
Atsumu raises his head, kissing your flushed cheek. You _know_ what’s next, you got him right where you want him. His lips hover over yours, body so close you could feel the rise and fall of his chest. Atsumu ever-so-slightly tilts his head. You part your lips, staring at his eager eyes.

You didn’t realize that his arm was reaching behind you to grab the remote right back.

“Let’s watch something else,” Atsumu says nonchalantly. He pulls back, relaxed as if nothing happened.

“Hey! What the hell was that!” you exclaim half angry that he didn’t continue and half upset that your plan didn’t work out. 

“Was what? I just wanted to grab the remote,” he says with a devious smile, insisting that that was his only intention.

“You don’t need to kiss your way up someone to grab a remote,” you snap.

“Oh _that_? That was just a bonus,” he teases.

“A bonus, are you kidding—”

Your argument is halted by Atsumu grabbing your chin and giving you the quickest peck on the lips.

_Wait what? Did he just kiss me? Did he lose? Did I win? WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE I’M LOSING!_

You have a fraction of a second to process what just happened before Atsumu interrupts asking, “So ya wanna watch Brooklyn 99 instead?”

Still dazed from his kisses and the maybe-not kiss, you stutter “Huh um... w-wait... I... h-hold on.”

Atsumu’s eyes are still fixed on the screen.

“Ya you know I haven’t watched season 6 yet so I was just—”

With a “fuck it I’ll do it myself” mentality, you give up your pride and this contest. You lean in towards him for a kiss.

“What are you trying to do?” He asks, smirking now that he knows that he won.

“Just let me—” You plead, tired of this game, desperately trying to make out with your boyfriend.

“Say it.” he demands. He doesn’t show it, but it’s achingly difficult for him to hold back.

“GOD CAN YOU JUST KISS ME!” You shout, too embarrassed to seriously ask.

Atsumu grins and leans back, “I don’t appreciate your tone.”

You are ready to strangle the man of your dreams.

You hug your knees to your chest in an attempt to hide your red cheeks.

“Iwannakissyou”

“Hmmm didn’t quite get that,” he lies wanting to pick on you just a little more.

“I said… I wanna…” The words refuse to come out and you end up mumbling to yourself. Maybe it’s because you’re a sore loser, or maybe you’re just too embarrassed to admit that you want to kiss him. Maybe it’s both.

“...C’mon say it.” This time it doesn’t feel like an order. Atsumu was probably trying to mock you jokingly, but a hint of sincerity in his voice betrays his true intentions. Atsumu wants you to say it, but only because he wants to say it back. This causes you to look up.

You raise your head to meet Atsumu’s yearning eyes. He was much closer than you thought, and the lack of space between the two of you gave you a shock.

“I… wanna kiss you,” you declare under your breath, gaze unwavering. You’re not sure if you were thinking out loud or if you actually wanted Atsumu to hear your confession. 

“I wanna kiss you too,” Atsumu says smiling. Sometimes you forget that he even has _this_ smile amongst his repertoire of sly smirks and scheming grins. When he smiles like this, you visualize this faint glow, mellow and lustrous like the moon. The corners of his mouth rise, he slightly tilts his head and his eyes soften in the most beautiful way possible. There’s nothing fake about it, and you can’t help but think that this smile is meant for you and you only.

Atsumu pulls you closer to him, arms relaxing comfortably around your waist. You wrap yourself around his broad shoulders, resting your palms on the nape of his neck. You gather the courage to tilt your head upwards and gaze into his eyes. 

In a heartbeat, Atsumu closes the distance and presses his lips against yours. The softness of his lips catch you by surprise, and it feels like you’re kissing him for the first time all over again. 

You were expecting a hot make out session, but what you got was even better.

He leads the kiss sweet and slow, in contrast to the hunger-filled kiss you had expected initially. His feather-light touch suffocates you as he parts his lips to deepen the kiss slightly. His lips melt into yours and he pulls you even closer, taking your hand in his. You smile at this gesture and he can’t help but let out a low chuckle himself. You savour this moment with him, realizing just how much you’ve longed for this during the past two weeks.

The two of you pull away from the kiss, foreheads pressed together in a lovely after-glow. Both of you stay in the same position for a while, studying each other’s features. You soak in the sight of his flushed cheeks, softened gaze and wet lips. He takes your hand once again, fingers interlocking with his as he leans in for another kiss.

The moment of intimacy is disrupted by music playing as the end credits from the movie flash on the TV. You both snap back to reality. 

You sit back down on your side of the loveseat, Atsumu’s head finding a comfortable place on your shoulder.

“What do you wanna watch next?” he says, a satisfied smile apparent on his lips.


End file.
